The present invention relates generally to window covering peripherals and more particularly to remotely-controlled window coverings.
Louvered blinds, such as Levellor(copyright) mini-blinds, are used as window coverings in a vast number of business buildings and dwellings. The typical blind has a number of horizontal elongated parallelepiped-shaped louvers, i.e., rotationally-movable slats, which are collectively oriented with their major surfaces parallel to the ground (xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d) to permit light to pass between adjacent slats, or with their major surfaces perpendicular to the ground (xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d), to block light from passing between adjacent slats, or any intermediate position between open and closed. Stated differently, the slats can be rotated about their respective longitudinal axes, i.e., about respective lines which are parallel to the ground, to open or close the blind. Alternatively, the slats may be oriented vertically for rotation about their respective longitudinal axes (i.e., for rotation about respective lines that are perpendicular to the ground), for opening and closing the blind.
Ordinarily, to provide for movement of the slats of a blind between the open and closed positions, an elongated actuating baton is coupled to structure on the blind such that when the baton is manually rotated about its longitudinal axis, the slats move in unison between the open and closed positions. It will accordingly be appreciated that by proper manual operation of the baton, blinds can be used to effectively regulate the amount of light which passes into the room in which the blind is located. Thus, blinds can be opened during the day to permit sunlight to enter the room, or closed during particularly warm days to prevent overheating of the room. Likewise, blinds can be closed at night for security purposes, and to prevent heat within the room from dissipating through the window into the cool evening air.
While most existing manually-operated blinds accordingly provide an effective means for regulating the amount of light propagating into or out of a room, it is often advantageous to provide for remote or automatic positioning of the blinds. For example, it would be advantageous to provide for the automatic nighttime closing of blinds in a business premises, for both security reasons and energy conservation, rather than to rely on personnel to remember to manually close all blinds before vacating the premises for the evening. Also, remote operation of blinds would enable many invalid persons to regulate the amount of light entering their rooms, without requiring the persons to manually operate the actuating baton.
Not surprisingly, several systems have been introduced for either lowering and raising the slats of a blind, or for moving the slats between the open and closed positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,990 to Webb, Sr. et al. teaches a system for automatically moving a set of venetian-type window blinds in response to sensing a predetermined level of sunlight. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,055 to Wild teaches a system for automatically raising or lowering a shutter upon sensing a predetermined level of sunlight. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,903 to Ringle, III discloses a system for opening a blind, wherein the Ringle, III system is mounted in the head rail of the blind and operates the blind in response to an electromagnetic control signal.
Unfortunately, the systems mentioned above, like many, if not most, automatic blind control systems, are somewhat complicated in operation and cumbersome and bulky in installation, and consequently are relatively expensive. For example, the Webb, Sr. et al. system requires that a housing be mated with the blind structure for holding the various components of the patented system, which includes, inter alia, ratchets, pawls, gears, clutches, levers, and springs. In a similar vein, the Wild invention requires the use of, among other components, a rather bulky gas-driven piston-and-cylinder to raise and lower the shutter. Precisely how the piston-and-cylinder is mounted on an existing shutter assembly is not discussed by Wild. The Ringle, III device consumes a relatively large amount of power to sense its control signal, and thus exhausts its battery quickly, in part because of its relatively complicated limit switch mechanism and because Ringle, III does not provide any electronic signal processing which would enable the Ringle, III device to sense a control signal efficiently, with little power consumption.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a comparatively simple device for opening and closing mini-blinds. It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote control device for opening and closing blinds which is compact and easy to install. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for remotely and automatically opening and closing blinds. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for remotely and automatically opening and closing mini-blinds which consumes relatively little power. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for remotely and automatically opening and closing mini-blinds which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture. Another object of the present invention to provide a device for remotely operating vertical blinds and pleated, cellular, and roll-up shades.
An actuator is disclosed for rotating the actuating baton of a mini-blind to open or close the slats of the mini-blind. Typically, the mini-blind is mounted adjacent a surface, e.g., a window sill.
The actuator of the present invention includes an electric motor which is operably engaged with a coupling, and the coupling is engageable with the baton substantially anywhere along the length of the baton. A housing is provided for holding the motor, and a fastening element is attached to the housing and is connectable to a nearby surface, e.g., the window frame or the head rail of the blind, to prevent relative motion between the surface and the housing. At least one direct current (dc) battery is mounted in the housing and is electrically connected to the motor for selectively energizing the motor to rotate the baton. This at least one battery can be an alkaline battery or a nine volt lithium battery, either one of which is a primary dc battery.
Preferably, the rotor of the motor is connected to a gear assembly, and the gear assembly in turn is connected to the coupling. The coupling has a channel configured for closely receiving the baton. In the presently preferred embodiment, the gear assembly includes a plurality of reduction gears for causing the baton to rotate at a fraction of the angular velocity of the rotor, and a rack gear for operating a limit switch to deactivate the motor when the blind is in a predetermined configuration.
In one presently preferred embodiment, a power switch is mounted in the housing and is electrically connected between the battery and the motor. Preferably, the power switch is an electronic circuit for sensing a control signal with comparatively little expenditure of the battery energy. As intended by the present invention, the power switch has an open configuration, wherein the electrical circuit from the battery to the motor is incomplete, and a closed configuration, wherein the electrical circuit from the battery to the motor is complete.
To provide for remote operation of the actuator, the power switch is moved between the open and closed configurations by a control signal. In one embodiment, this control signal is generated by a daylight sensor which is electrically connected to the switch. The daylight sensor generates the control signal in response to a predetermined amount of light impinging on the daylight sensor.
Additionally, the control signal may be generated by a signal sensor which is electrically connected to the power switch. The signal sensor generates the control signal in response to a user command signal. To this end, a hand-held user command signal generator is provided which emits an optical user command signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a device is disclosed for moving the operator of a window covering having slats to open or close the slats. The device includes an actuator that has an electric motor and a coupling operably engaged with the motor. The coupling contacts the operator to prevent rotational relative motion between the coupling and the operator. A portable source of electrical power is included, and a control signal generator is provided for generating a control signal to cause the source of electrical power to be electrically connected with the actuator for energizing the motor to move the operator.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for moving the slats of a mini-blind by rotating the actuating baton of the mini-blind. The method of the present invention includes the steps of providing a motor, a dc battery, and a housing for holding the battery and the motor, and then coupling the rotor of a motor with the baton. Next, the housing is fastened to a nearby surface, e.g., a window sill or the head rail of the blind. Then, a predetermined electromagnetic signal is sensed to cause the battery to energize the motor and thereby rotate the baton.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a device is disclosed for rotating the operating baton of a blind to open and close the blind. As contemplated by the present invention, the device includes an electric motor having a rotor and a direct current battery. A coupling is operably engaged with the motor and is also coupled to the baton for transferring rotational motion of the rotor to the baton. A light sensor generates a signal to complete an electrical circuit between the battery and the motor when light having a predetermined intensity impinges on the sensor. In accordance with the present invention, the light sensor has a dark current equal to or less than about 10xe2x88x925 amperes, preferably on the order of a few nanoamperes.
In an alternate embodiment, an actuator is provided for rotating the tilt rod of a blind having a head rail. The actuator includes a coupling which is engageable with the tilt rod such that movement of the coupling causes rotation of the tilt rod. A reversible electric direct current (dc) motor is operably engaged with the coupling to move the coupling, and a dc battery is electrically connected to the motor to energize the motor. In this alternate embodiment, a sensor detects a light signal and generates a control signal in response to the light signal. The control signal is sent to an electronic circuit which is electrically connected to the sensor and the battery for processing the control signal from the sensor to cause the battery to energize the motor. The sensor and circuit are designed to sense the control signal and process the signal in an energy efficient manner to activate the motor, thereby conserving battery energy and maximizing battery useful life.
Preferably, the sensor is a daylight sensor and the control signal is generated by the daylight sensor in response to a predetermined amount of light impinging on the daylight sensor. Additionally, a signal sensor can generate the control signal in response to a user command signal. To this end, a hand-held user command signal generator can be provided for selectively generating the user command signal.
As intended by the preferred embodiment, the electronic circuit has an edge detector for delaying energization of the motor for a predetermined time period after generation of the control signal by the daylight sensor. In other words, the edge detector prevents operation of the blind in the event that a spurious light signal, e.g., from an automobile headlight, momentarily impinges upon the daylight sensor at night.
Additionally, a manually manipulable adjuster is engaged with the tilt rod. The tilt rod has a closed position, wherein the blind is fully closed, and an open position, wherein the blind is open, and the open position is selectively established by manipulating the adjuster.
In another aspect of the alternate embodiment, a device is disclosed for opening and closing the slats of a window covering of the type having a head rail and an operator disposed within the head rail. The device of the present invention includes an actuator which has an electric motor and a coupling operably engaged with the motor, and the coupling contacts the operator to prevent rotational relative motion between the coupling and the operator. A source of electrical power and a control signal generator for generating a control signal are also provided, and an electronic circuit is electrically connected to the control signal generator and the source of electrical power for processing the control signal to cause the source of electrical power to energize the motor to move the operator. Preferably, the electronic circuit includes at least one electronic component that is responsive to the control signal for energizing the actuator.
In yet another aspect of the alternate embodiment, a method is disclosed for moving the slats of a blind by rotating the tilt rod of the blind. In accordance with the method of the present invention, a motor, a dc battery, and an electronic circuit are provided for receiving a control signal and processing the control signal to cause the battery to energize the motor. With this purpose in mind, the rotor of the motor is coupled with the tilt rod, and a predetermined electromagnetic signal is sensed to generate the control signal and cause the electrical circuit between the battery and the motor to be completed to rotate the tilt rod.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an actuator is disclosed which is couplable to an operating component of a blind having an open configuration and a closed configuration. The actuator includes a sensor for detecting a light signal and generating a control signal in response thereto. Also, the actuator includes a coupling that is engageable with the operating component of the blind such that movement of the coupling causes the blind to move toward the open configuration or toward the closed configuration. A reversible electric direct current (dc) motor is operably engaged with the coupling to move the coupling, and a dc battery is provided for energizing the motor.
Furthermore, an electronic circuit is electrically connected to the light sensor and to the battery. As intended by the present invention, the electronic circuit processes the control signal from the light sensor to cause the battery to energize the motor. The electronic circuit advantageously includes an edge detector for delaying energization of the motor for a predetermined time period after generation of the control signal by the sensor.
In still another alternate embodiment of the present invention, a window blind actuator includes a window covering having a head rail, a rod rotatably mounted in the head rail and defining a first axis of rotation, and a plurality of slats. Each slat is connected to the rod and each slat defines a second axis of rotation oriented substantially perpendicularly to the first axis of rotation. Rotation of the rod about the first axis causes rotation of the slats about the respective second axes.
A sensor is provided for detecting a light signal and generating a control signal in response thereto. Also, a coupling is engageable with the rod such that movement of the coupling causes rotation of the rod. Further, a reversible electric direct current (dc) motor is operably engaged with the coupling to move the coupling, and a dc battery is electrically connected to the motor. An electronic circuit is electrically connected to the light sensor and the battery for processing the control signal from the light sensor to cause the battery to energize the motor.
Preferably, at least a first travel limiter is positioned in the head rail to cause the motor to be deenergized when the rod reaches a predetermined position. Moreover, a limit switch is electrically connected to the electronic circuit and is positioned adjacent the first travel limiter, so that the first travel limiter can contact the limit switch and thereby cause the electronic circuit to deenergize the motor. Desirably, a second travel limiter is positioned in the head rail for contacting the limit switch, so that the second travel limiter can contact the limit switch and thereby cause the electronic circuit to deenergize the motor. Or, an overcurrent sensor can be used to stop the motor at its limits of travel.
In one preferred embodiment, the electronic circuit includes a switch electrically connected to the sensor for receiving the control signal and activating the electronic circuit in response thereto to permit the circuit to cause the battery to energize the motor to rotate the rod. As envisioned by the present invention, the electronic circuit is deactivated in the absence of the control signal. The switch can preferentially be an electronic trigger or a transistor.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a plurality of connectors are attached to respective slats. Each connector includes a rod element which is surroundingly engaged with the rod, and rotation of the rod causes rotation of the rod element about the first axis of rotation. Additionally, a slat element is threadably engaged with the rod element and is fixedly attached to the respective slat, such that rotation of the rod element about the first axis of rotation causes rotation of the slat element and slat about the second axis of rotation.
In another aspect of the alternate embodiment just described, a window blind operating device includes a window covering of the type having a head rail defining a long axis, a rod disposed therein, and a plurality of elongated slats, each slat defining a long axis, each slat depending downwardly from the head rail such that the long axis of each slat is perpendicular to the long axis of the head rail. Rotation of the rod causes the slats to rotate.
An actuator includes an electric motor and a coupling operably engaged with the motor to engage the motor with the rod for rotating the rod. Also, a source of electrical power is provided, and a control signal generator generates a control signal. Moreover, an electronic circuit is electrically connected to the control signal generator and to the source of electrical power for processing the control signal to cause the source of electrical power to energize the motor to move the rod.
In still another embodiment, a window blind actuator includes a pleated shade having a head rail, a rod rotatably mounted in the head rail, and a plurality of sections including a bottom-most section distanced from the head rail and connected thereto. Rotation of the rod causes translational motion of at least the bottom-most section relative to the head rail. A sensor is provided for detecting a light signal and generating a control signal in response thereto. Also, a coupling is engageable with the rod such that movement of the coupling causes rotation of the rod, and a reversible electric direct current (dc) motor is operably engaged with the coupling to move the coupling. A dc battery is electrically connected to the motor and an electronic circuit is electrically connected to the light sensor and the battery for processing the control signal from the light sensor to cause the battery to energize the motor. This at least one battery can be an alkaline battery or a lithium battery. In either case, it is a primary dc battery.
In another aspect of the embodiment just described, a shade operating device includes a head rail, a rod disposed therein, and an accordion-type window covering engaged with the rod for moving the window covering between a raised configuration and a lowered configuration when the rod is rotated. An actuator includes an electric motor and a coupling operably engaged with the motor to engage the motor with the rod for rotating the rod. Also, the device includes a source of electrical power, and a control signal generator for generating a control signal. Further, the device includes an electronic circuit electrically connected to the control signal generator and the source of electrical power for processing the control signal to cause the source of electrical power to energize the motor to move the rod.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is disclosed herein in which the window covering control system is associated with a roll-up shade. The shade includes a head rail, a tube rotatably disposed therein, and a window covering engaged with the tube for moving the window covering between a raised configuration and a lowered configuration when the tube is rotated. An electric motor is engaged with a coupling to engage the motor with the tube for rotating the tube, and at least one dc battery that is the sole source of energy is associated with the window covering. A control signal generator is provided for generating a control signal, and an electronic circuit is electrically connected to the control signal generator and the battery for processing the control signal to cause the at least one battery to energize the motor to move the tube. Per the present invention, the electronic circuit has at least one of: a pulse mode for energizing the motor in pulses, and a continuous mode for continuously energizing the motor.
The details of the present invention, both as to its construction and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals refer to like parts, and which: